Return of the Nightmare
by tsukiko94
Summary: Its a normal day at the Jeffersonian, when Angela receives a call...set before the current season. rated T to be safe. Re-writing the story, and then will add more chapters to it and hopefully finish it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For the purpose of this story, Zack was not Gormagon's apprentice, nor will he EVER be! HAH! Stupid writers. Oh, this is my first Bones fanfic on this site, so flames are not appreciated, but reviews containing constructive criticism ARE.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show BONES. If I did, Zack would still be on the show, and not "crazy."

Chapter 1

Booth woke up to a splitting headache, and the sinking realization that one, he didn't know where he was, two, he didn't remember how he got there, and three, there was something warm and soft lying on his chest.

He tentatively looked down, almost scared of what he would find. He sighed in relief when he saw a familiar auburn head lying on him. *Thank God it's just Bones….wait, BONES!?!?!? Why is she lying on me, (not that I mind) but where are we? What happened?* All these questions spun through Booth's head, making him slightly dizzy, when he noticed that Bones was moving.

Two Hours Earlier

Angela strolled out of her office with a skip in her step. She and Hodgins had made good use of their hour long lunch break in the Egyptian exhibit. If anyone had ever complained that their lunch breaks weren't long enough, then they just weren't good at planning their time wisely. Unlike Angela and Hodgins, they were EXTREMELY good at spending time wisely.

Before she could get too engrossed in remembering HOW they spent their time, she swiped her card, and skipped up the steps of the platform. She only saw Cam, Hodgins and Zack talking amongst them, but no Bones or Booth. Bones was NEVER late coming back to the lab after lunch, which made Angela hope that she had finally gotten over herself, and lost track of time in the fun way. (Wiggles eyebrows suggestively)

She decided to confirm her suspicions, before planning her best friend's wedding.

"Hey Cam, where's Brennan?" She called to her boss, and somewhat friend.

"I got a call from her and Booth saying that there was a new crime scene about half an hour ago. So we should be getting a call shortly."

Angela groaned, *not the fun way. Nope, just another tragic death.*

Angela jumped when her phone rang with "Girl's Just Want to Have Fun" blaring.

"Speak of the devil." Cam muttered.

Angela rolled her eyes, and answered the phone. What she heard made the normally glowingly tan artist turn progressively paler with each passing second. When the message was over, she dropped her phone as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed.


	2. After the Call

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bones. *starts crying*

Chapter 2

"ANGELA!!" Shouted Hodgins, while running over to his beloved fiancé.

He cradled her in his arms, and tried to get a response out of her, but nothing happened. In fact, since she got the call, her face was so pale, that she could have been a corpse. The only thing that comforted Hodgins was that since she was in his arms, he was able to feel her breathing, and her heart beating.

***Whoa, wait***

Hodgins gave up on waking her up, and instead focused on her pulse.

He yelled at Zack. "CALL 911!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bones slowly woke up, and became aware of her surroundings.

***Why is it so dark? I can barely see. And whom am I lying on?***

Everything was put on pause when she was hit by the headache of all headaches.

"Ow."

Booth had heard her, and chuckled quietly, realizing that she had gotten past the questions part, and onto the pain part.

"Bones, are you okay?"

She looked up in surprise. She could barely make out the features and silhouette of her partner, and best friend, Seely Booth. She noticed where she was, and blushed, since she was lying directly on top of him, there was even a little spot on his shirt, from her mouth falling open while she was down for the count. (AKA, drool spot.)

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked, wondering why she was so quiet.

"Yeah, I have a massive headache, and I don't know where we are, but other than that, I'm just peachy." She said dryly.

Booth almost laughed out loud, but decided against it when the pain in his head spiked.

"Wow Bones, you used sarcasm. Good job."

But then the rest of her sentence sunk into his brain. "Wait, you don't know where we are either?"

Bones frowned. "No…you don't know???"

Booth was getting worried, "No, I don't even remember anything, you?"

Bones thought for a minute. "No. I don't have the slightest clue."

It was quiet as the partners once again wracked their brains.

Then, the handsome FBI agent said the biggest understatement of all times.

"Well, this is bad."


	3. More questions

**AN: Wow, I was completely overwhelmed when I checked my email and saw all the notifications about this story!! Thanks peoples!! ******

**So, I decided to upload another chapter for you guys….**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES!!!!!

Chapter 3

Back at the lab Zack looked over at Cam, and since she already had her cell phone out, he decided to ignore his best friends request since it was already being taken care of.

But he was curious as to why Angela had simply collapsed like that.

He looked over at Angela and Hodgins, and saw Angela's forgotten cell phone.

That must be why she fainted.

Zack walked over to the phone and listened to the voice message.

Hodgins looked up at this friend, to see what he was doing, and watched as his friends' jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"Zack, what's wrong?"

"I think I know why she fainted."

Cam, who was now done talking to the 911 people, heard this and asked. "Why?"

**AN: I apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted to do a cliffy. (sorry ********)**


	4. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any of its characters.

**AN: Here's another chapter. I actually combined chapters 4 and 5 so this section wouldn't be as short.**

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Despite the pounding headache she had, Bones decided to move around (as much as she could anyway), and try to figure out where they were.

Wherever they were, was a small, dark, enclosed place. Bones patted he pockets, trying to see if she still had her phone…

*Crap, no such luck*

…

*Since when do I believe in luck?*

*Oh well, it's just Booth rubbing off on me.*

Suddenly, she remembered something….something she wished had never happened, yet at the same time, she was glad it did. But, right now, she wanted to be anywhere else in the world, BUT here.

*Beep…beep*

*That is so ANNOYING!! The sound is going to drive me crazy!*

She opened her eyes to the harsh white light.

33333333

Her eyes focused, and she saw that she was in a room full of boring pastels. The artist in her was dying to add a splash of color to the otherwise dull room. Then her brain really processed where she was.

She was in the hospital.

Hodgins walked in, he had obviously gone on a hunt for more of that delectable pudding that can only be found in hospitals after he found out that she would be fine.

He glanced up, and then did a double take, "Angela! Thank god you're awake. I was so worried!"

He walked over, and after he carefully placed the pudding on the chair, and then gave her as much of a hug as he could, without disrupting the various needles and whatnot. Angela returned that hug until she remembered what had happened.

"JACK!!!"

His head whipped up so fast, that she swore he nearly got whiplash, but managed to reply.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?!?!? Did you listen to the message on my phone?"

A half smile quickly flashed across his face, she noticed, and it set fire to her curiosity, and lit the fuse to her anger.

*Why is he smiling at a time LIKE THIS?!?!?!?*

He replied after he got over whatever made him smile. "Uh, Zack did."

Well that answered ONE of her questions, "So WHY aren't you there finding my best friend, and her hot hunk of a partner?! They're in danger!"

Hodgins was smart enough to see he needed to defuse the bomb, before it exploded, and all hell broke loose.

"Ange, calm down, everything is-"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! TELL me, WHO is FINDING them!" she yelled in outrage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Booth was looking at Bones' back, and so he noticed when she suddenly tensed up.

"Bones, what's wrong? Do you remember where we are?" Booth asked frantically.

Bones turned around slowly to face Booth. What he saw shocked him. He had never seen her look so scared except for the time that he was shot by the crazy stalker woman.

"Bones, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She was having a difficult time thinking past the fear. She shook her head to attempt to get back to her normal, logical and analytical self.

She tried to speak, but couldn't. So she swallowed, and tried again.

"Booth, it's the Gravedigger. He kidnapped us."

End chapter

**AN: Review please!**


	5. News!

Disclaimer: Me no own

Chapter 5

Last time: "WHO IS TAKING CARE OF MY BEST FRIEND!!!!"

"Booth. The Gravedigger. He kidnapped us."

This time.

Just as Hodgins was about to tell Angela WHY he wasn't freaking out about their friends being kidnapped, the doctor walked in.

"I am your doctor, Dr Carlisle Cullen (COULD NOT RESIST!!!), hello , and this is?" He asked, looking at Hodgins.

Hodgins answered before Angela could, "My name is Jack Hodgins, and Angela is my fiancée."

"Ah good. I have some good news, and some not as good news."

Angela took a deep breath. _*He didn't say BAD news…just not AS GOOD news_*

"Well. The not so good news is that you need to rest, and not stress yourself out, because when you fainted, it was because your heart was going extremely fast. So, cut back on work ours, and get a lot of bed rest...but as good news, it will help with your feet swelling."

Angela, who had been about to make a snide comment about relaxing when her BEST FRIEND was missing. But before she did, the rest of the doctors' sentence hit her.

_*My feet swelling? My feet aren't swollen...wait... OH MY GOD!!!*_

She looked at the doctor for confirmation. He simply smiled and nodded. Hodgins, who had also noticed the same thing, now had a GOOFY, and I do mean GOOFY grin on his face.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant ."

Angela was ESCTATIC! She couldn't wait until she told Bre-. Oh, yeah…

"Hodgins, who's looking for them?"

Hodgins came off his joyous high at her sentence. He had hoped she wouldn't ask that now, and just enjoy their baby.

"Well…SOMEONE IS looking for them...though I don't know WHY. In a little bit, we'll know exactly where they are..." He trailed off. Not wanting to have to finish his sentence, and answer her questions...she would NOT be happy.

"Who, what, and why?"

After she said that, Booth visibly relaxed. *_I just told him that we could die, and he's RELIEVED?*_

But right after the confusion, came the suspicious feeling…

"Booth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Um, we're in a life or death situation, with death being the most likely, and yet you're calm?"

Booth started to feel uncomfortable under her scrutinous gaze_.* Now I know how it feels to be a set of remains on her examining table things.* _

"Bones, I just have the …faith that the squint squad will find us."

*_Why don't I believe him…It must be because his face looks TOO innocent…* _

And in a burst of intuition, she looked at him intently, and asked, "Booth, what did you do?"

End Chapter

AN: Lol. I couldn't resist using a partial quote for POTC 3, and a Twilight reference!!!!

I hoped you like this chapter, since I actually told you MOST of what is going in the current storyline. XD

But don't worry; there are still some surprises left. *evil chuckle*


	6. Failure to Evade

Chapter 7

_Last time with B&B._

"_Booth what did you do?"_

_Last time with Angela & Hodgins_

Angela asked, "Who's looking for them?"

"Well…SOMEONE IS looking for them...though I don't know WHY. In a little bit, we'll know exactly where they are..." He trailed off. Not wanting to have to finish his sentence, and answer her questions...she would NOT be happy.

*What is he hiding? Who is it, is it really this bad???"

Hodgins began to sweat a little under her scrutinizing gaze. Much like her best friends' gaze when staring down a murderer….or a skeleton.

*there's no way I can get out of this is there?*

"Ange, don't you want to celebrate your pregnancy? I could snag some of that delicious pudding they serve here!"

"Don't even think about it buster, answer my question. Who. Is. Looking. For. Them?"

*well, that didn't work at all…..and note to self, don't get pregnant Angela pissed off.*

"Well, Angela…You see…." Hodgins tried to explain, he truly did….he just REALLY didn't want to say it.

Angela glared at him

Hodgins sighed. *She's so beautiful, and I'll love her always, but she can be so scary when she wants something…which isn't always a bad thing…that might be even what helped lead to her pregnancy…* (oh yeah, I WENT there! Back to the story)

"Um…it's a certain person, guy really…."

Angela's eyebrows furrowed. *Who could it be?*

Then, click.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY! NO!!!!!!"

She looked at Hodgins. And he nodded, confirming her worst nightmare.

Back with B&B

"What did you do?"

Booth gulped.*I am SO in for it now*

He could see her becoming impatient, so he tried to answer.

"Um, Bones…Well, last time, I kind of…um."

Brennan was getting irritated, why couldn't he just spit it out already???

Booth looked at his partner. Who was beautiful even when she was angry, and realized that with them being kidnapped by Gravedigger, that this was not the best time to irritate her.

*But if I tell her, she will be angry, and the forensics team will have a body to pick up. Mine!*

Sorry it's so short, but it's late, and im tired….so yeah. XD

Guess who's looking for them!


	7. Time for Damage Control

I'll take some mercy on you…maybe. MWAHAHAHAHAH- *chokes on spit*

Here's the next chapter. It's short though.

Chapter 7

Angela kept freaking out, and yelling, until the doctors had to knock her out so she wouldn't injure herself or the baby.

Hodgins shook his head. Angela did have a point though. If this person hurt Dr. Brennan again, there would be a line a mile long to beat the crap out of him…

*Even Zack could help out with his killer punch*. Hodgins laughed, remembering that day, when he had goaded Zack into punching him…

*I hope Angela is calmer when she wakes up. I don't want her to be in danger...her or the baby.*

_Back with B&B_

"BOOTH! Answer me!"

*I'm going to regret this aren't I?* Booth asked mentally, looking towards were the sky would be visible had they not been trapped.

Booth cleared his throat. "Bones, last time you were in the hospital, I had a …." He mumbled the rest of his sentence, so she was unable to hear what he said.

She simply glared at him, until he answered her without mumbling.

"Bones. After Gravedigger kidnapped you last time, I decided to do something, so that you would never be in that much danger ever again…" he paused, and looked at Bones, and looked back down before continuing.

"I had the doctors implant a….a tracking device in your shoulder, so that I would always be able to save you."

There was silence. Booth looked up. Big mistake. She was pissed.

"BOOTH!!!!"

There was a noise coming from outside the container. Bones and Booth looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. *WHAT NOW?!?!?!?!?*

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I'm not happy with this chapter, but oh well, here it is.

Who's looking for them? Why did Angela react so badly? And what's the noise?

Dun dun dunnnnn.

I want comments before I post again. HA! XP It's not that hard, just click the little link, and type something, preferably about the story.


	8. Pudding and the Unveiling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or anything. All I own are my ideas, and my psycho imagination.**

**I am terribly sorry if any of the characters are OOC in this story, I just thought that I would throw this out there. This applies to all chapters.**

Chapter 8

Angela opened her eyes to her hospital room for the second time.

*I'm tired of this place already.*

Hodgins walked into Angela's room with his arms FULL with pudding cups.

He was so focused on not dropping the precious pudding, which he had once drunkenly declared them the Holy Grail, he failed to notice that Angela was awake.

"Do you love the pudding more than me, or what?" Angela asked, half serious.

Hodgins head snapped up so quickly that Angela was worried that he might have gotten whiplash.

He noticed her trying not to laugh, so he continued the charade.

"I'm sorry Angela; I never wanted you to find out this way. I've been having an affair. I am truly sorry; I just couldn't continue to fight against the chocolately, pudding-y goodness."

....

There was silence for a few seconds.

Then, they both burst out laughing, unable to control themselves.

Hodgins put his pudding down on the table, and kissed his fiancé on the forehead. "I'm glad that you're awake Angela."

"You better be."

Hodgins had to crack a smile at that.

Angela changed the subject. "So where is he?"

"Ange...He's going to get Booth and back."

"That floppy haired, deserting JERK thinks that he can be the hero, and win her back, AFTER he broke her heart?!?!?!"

Hodgins couldn't reply. He simply didn't know what to say.

Angela's next sentence was completely unexpected.

"I want a ticket to see that show." She said with an evil grin.

"Angela?"

Angela defended her reaction with, "Think about it. 1. Booth will be beyond angry, and 2. Brennan may just beat the crap out of him....Do you think that they'll film it for me?"

Hodgins started chuckling. *She's back*

"By the way, how did they find them so quickly?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The noise came again and again, until there was a puff of dust and dirt, and the partners (only work so far...not for long though!!!) could see sunlight.

*saved by the bell* was the first thought that came to Booth's head.

Two hands reached into their small prison, and pulled them out.

Once the two of them had adjusted to the light, surprise was the first emotion to flit across their faces, quickly followed by suspicion. This was completely justified when the two "rescuers" pulled out guns, and pointed them at Bones and Booth.

Booth was the angriest he had EVER been.

Bones was...confused. Who were these people?

Booth, sensing his partners' confusion, managed to spit out their names. "'Thomas Vega, and Janine O'Connell. The gravedigger experts."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ha-ha. Well I love feedback, so click the little reply button, and make my muse happy.

:D


	9. Epiphanies and Explanations

*Peeks in*

Haha, hi guys…. how've ya been? *Chuckles nervously*

I am truly sorry that I have not posted, I blame fanfics, because I lose track time reading. XD

Chapter 9

Bones and Booth looked down the barrels of the guns, and feeling fear. Not for themselves, no, but for each other. They both had admitted, in their minds only of course, that they could not live with themselves if the other had died.

They glanced at each other, made eye contact, and turned back towards the people now known as Gravedigger.

"No wonder they're such experts. They're HIM!" Booth exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

Bones opened her mouth, to say some genius babble about how since there was two of them, and that one was a woman that they could not be a "him", but she decided that now was not the time.

*I'll correct him later…if we survive this.*

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"How were they able to find them so quickly?" Angela asked.

Hodgins laughed, already imagining 's reaction to this piece of information.

Angela sighed. Maybe the stress has gotten to him, so he finally cracked.

Angela decided to regain his attention, "HODGINS!"

Hodgins wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry, I was imagining her reaction to this, and I couldn't help myself."

She just looked at him expectantly.

*Sigh.* "Booth, after and I were kidnapped by the Gravedigger, he apparently is her next-of-kin on her list of family. So, he took the opportunity to have a tracking device surgically inserted into her shoulder. They pulled up that bit of information, and located where the signal was coming from. Bada-bing bada-boom, presto, there they were."

Hodgins glanced at his love, when she didn't say anything.

She blinked a few times, her jaw on the bed.

"Angie?"

This seemed to break her out of her thoughts, as her head snapped up to look at him.

"I wish I was there." She said with the BIGGEST smile ever on her face.

Hodgins smiled. "Zach offered to go retrieve them. I told him to tape it for us."

"I knew there was I reason I love you."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I think there's been enough talking. Goodbye Agent Booth, goodbye ."

Thomas said, as him and Janine, both took aim, and cocked their guns.

"BANG!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know that this is such I clichéd cliffy, but it's what I came up with.

Review please!


	10. Hello's and goodbyes?

Chapter 10

Last time:

*Bang*

Now:

Thomas Vega fell to the ground clutching his wounded right shoulder. Janine glanced behind her to see who had shot her partner in crime, she noticed that it was a FBI agent, and she whipped around to face Bones and Booth.

*BANG BANG*

Two shots went off simultaneously.

She felt a burning pain go through her thigh, right through her femur, and she collapsed. All previous thoughts were forgotten, all she could think about was the pain. She managed to flutter her hands weakly, in a futile attempt to staunch the blood flow.

A few feet away, she also felt a burning, stabbing pain. But this pain ripped through the left side of her chest, up near her shoulder. She fell to the ground, hearing the blood rushing through her ears. The last thing she heard was two voices, desperately calling her name.

"BONES!"

"TEMPE!"

And like at the end of a play, the curtain went down, and all went dark.

With Hodgela:

They were just sitting and talking, waiting for their friends to return. Their topics of conversation ranged everywhere from their child, to the absolutely unbearable tension between their friend and the hot FBI agent. (Angela's words, not Hodgins.)

Then they heard the voice of one of the people they had just been talking about.

Angela, of course, decided to comment on it. "Speak of the devil-"

"And the devil shall appear" Hodgins finished. But when the person with the voice wasn't coming any closer, arguing with his partner, they wondered what was taking so long.

Their question was soon answered when they heard Booth shout, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO WITH HER?"

And then Zach walked into the room with a somber look on his face.

The room was quiet enough** (other than the beeping machines) **that if a pin had dropped, it would have sounded like a gunshot.

Finally Angela broke the quiet, and breathed a single word, "Brennan."

Booth was yelling at the nurses when they wheeled Bones into surgery.

Basically, in summary, he was wondering how long the procedure would take.

The poor nurse tried to calm him down, "It's hard to say. It will take a few hours to repair the damage. But if you wait in the waiting room, we'll come and tell you as soon as she's out."

Hodgins decided to pop up at this time, to save the nurse from another verbal lashing from and enraged and worried Booth.

"Hey, I'm a friend of his. We'll just wait in Angela Montenegro's room, 302, thanks."

Hodgins then started to tug Booth towards where Angela was waiting in her room, completely freaking out, wondering what had happened to the woman she considered her sister.

In an attempt to comfort Booth, Hodgins said, "All you can do now, is wait. She'll be okay Booth, she's strong."

Booth knew he was right, but that didn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that would be there until he saw with his own eyes, that his Bones was okay.

8888

In surgery

*Beep…. Beep…. Beep*

…Beep……………………………………

"She's flat lining!"

"GET THE PADDLES!!!"

"Clear!"

…..

"Clear!"

…

"Clear!"

…

10 minutes later

"Call it."

"Time of death 8:32 p.m."

Here's your chapter, and if some parts of this sound like they're from a bad soap opera I apologize, I'm a bit of a drama freak.

Oh, and REVIEW please!! :)


	11. One Heck of a Wake Up Call

Sorry, it took so long.

Here's the new chapter!

Chapter 11:

_last time:_ _"time of death, 8:32 pm."_

Now.

Booth POV:

Booth looked up, and saw the doctor walk into the room, looking very tired.

Booth's heart froze in his chest. *This is it. Please God, let my Bones by okay.*

The doctor stopped, and opened his mouth to give them the news.

________________________________

Angela POV:

She was in her room, with her fiancé and Booth, waiting...and waiting...

The doctor walked in. *this is it*

_________________________________

She was still unconscious from her surgery, there wasn't any noise, but the noise of the heart monitor, and the quiet sound of her breathing.

He stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. The sight of her, cheered him up, and yet broke his heart. She was alive, and breathing. But she was never meant to be so quiet, and so still...so pale. He brought the chair over to her bed, and sat down. He grabbed her pale, delicate hand, in his own bigger, tanner one.

"Wake up Bones. Wake up."

No response.

"Bones. Wake up. We need you here. I need you. I love you Bones, wake up."

The monitor skipped a beat.

His head whipped up, and made sure she wasn't crashing, or anything.

She wasn't so he looked back down, to the face of his partner. His Bones. Her eyelids fluttered, and then he was drowning in her beautiful eyes.

She managed to say one word, forcing her dry throat to cooperate, and her mouth to open.

"Booth."

Bones POV

Brennan heard someone walk into her room, and sit down by her bed. She felt the familiar hand grab hers in its strong grasp. Before she found the strength to open her eyes, he started to talk.

"Wake up Bones. Wake up."

She wanted to open her eyes, and tell him that she was okay, but she was still so tired, so she settled for listening to his soothing voice for a while.

"Bones. Wake up. We need you here. I need you. I love you Bones."

When Booth said those words, Brennan FELT her heart skip a beat. He must have noticed as well because the stupid heart monitor had recorded it.

When he had paused in talking, she FORCED her eyelids open, she needed to wake up, and make SURE that those words weren't a dream.

She looked into the eyes of Seely Booth, and made her dry throat cooperate, and managed to get a single word out.

"Booth."

Before either of them could say anything, Angela walked into the room.

As soon as she saw that Bones was awake, she nearly squealed. "Sweetie! You're awake! I would hug you, but I don't want to hurt you."

Booth gently let go of my hand, and stood up.

I looked at him with a question in my eyes, since my throat was too dry to talk.

He noticed, and answered my unspoken question, "I'm going to tell the others, and get you something to drink. I'll be back soon."

I smiled, and nodded. He understands me so well.

Angela POV

I was standing outside the door while Booth was talking to Brennan, and heard everything. It took ALL of my self-control to not squeal. When he had stopped talking, my hand was itching to open the door, but I stopped myself when I heard a very quiet, "Booth."

I gave them a moment, and then walked in. I made sure to act surprised when I saw that she was awake.

I was babbling, when Booth got up to leave. I saw when they looked into each other's eyes, and heard when Booth answered her question.

And I also saw when she smiled, and watched as he left. That put a knowing smile on my face. But for their sakes, I would keep quiet about what Booth had confessed...for now.

Bones POV

I watched as Booth left, and then redirected my attention to Angela. Sadly, that was easier said than thought. My mind kept going back to what Booth had said.

*He loves me? As a friend? Or something more? It's Booth, he's my partner, he probably just meant as a friend, and so I'll pretend that I didn't hear anything...*

Since Bones was so preoccupied, she failed to notice that Angela was smiling in the way of hers, most likely planning something.

*Hmmmm....I wonder...*

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm not sure where I am going to go from this point, but I am tossing a few ideas around, so if you have a suggestion, then feel free to tell me. :)

I love reviews, so click the button and give me feedback! :)


	12. Plots and Fistfights

**Argh, do I have to?**

**Booth: Yes. It's the law.**

**You know, it's a lot hotter to pull the whole agent thing, "It's against the law" when you're locking up criminals. Not so much when you're making me say that I do not own you. :,(  
If I did own Bones, Zack would not have been Gormagon's apprentice, Bones and Booth would have jumped each other long ago, and Sully would be dead. :D**

**Booth: See? I knew you could do it.**

**Don't make me find a clown.**

**Booth: You wouldn't.**

***arches eyebrow* Don't you remember all that I've done to Sully on Stress Reliver?**

**Booth:...**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 12

Last time: Bones heard what Booth said, and is now contemplating it all, and Angela seems to be planning something?

Angela POV:

I was currently multitasking. I babbled, and came up with my plan to make the stupid couple finally jump each other! And as far as I could tell, everything would go well as long as HE didn't interfere.

No sooner did I have the thought, that he entered Brennan's hospital room.

"Tempe! You're awake, thank god."

I paid close attention to the emotions flitting across my best friend's face, and saw surprise, confusion, but not happiness. This observation caused a small smile to form. *Maybe this will work anyway.*

Brennan POV:

*What is he doing here*

He was still standing there, evidently waiting for her to respond,

"Oh, hi Sully." She said, somewhat awkwardly. *How did he KNOW?!?!?*

"Tempe, I'm so happy that you're safe. I was really worried, even when I found out what Booth did. And then you got shot," he shook his head, "well, I'm glad that you woke up…"

I think he continued to speak, but I zoned out. Instead, I was wondering about the team, and how they were doing. *hmm...wait...who told my father? WAIT, did they tell my father?*

Her question was answered when Booth walked back in the room, with a cup of water... and my father.

They both stopped when they saw Sully.

Angela, who had melted into the background, for once, had only one thought cross her mind.

*This could be interesting….I want popcorn*

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Booth POV

*What is HE doing here? He has no right to be here! He left, and who the hell told him he could come back!*

Max POV

*Who is he, and what is he doing in my daughter's room?*

Angela POV

*Hodgins should see this*

So I did what any good, normal person would do, and I quickly texted Hodgins and told him to get his butt down here now. Less than 20 seconds later Hodgins snuck through the open door, and came to stand by me, holding two spoons and pudding cups in his hands. He handed me a pudding and a spoon, and turned to watch the drama unfold.

*It's not popcorn, but it's better than nothing.*

And I opened my pudding, and watched with bated breath.

Brennan POV

I couldn't help but think, even with my lesser understanding of emotions; I could tell that this could end badly. Very badly.

…

"Sully. How have you been?" Booth asked, the only sign of his unhappiness at seeing Sully, was his tense shoulders.

"Booth, it's good to see you. The Caribbean was beautiful, but I missed home too much." As Sully mentioned missing home, he glanced at Brennan.

That did not escape Booth's notice, and his jaw started to tighten.

Booth POV

*How. Dare. He. He better leave soon, or so help me he will be in a hospital bed.*

Angela POV

*FIGHT FIGHT!*

Hodgins POV

*I hope he punches him, it's what the jerk deserves.*

I turned to Angela and whispered, "20 bucks that Booth punches Sully before the day is over."

"You're on. I think Max will be the first to throw a punch once he hears the whole story."

I tore my eyes from the soap opera, and looked at her, "He's going to hear the whole story?"

"Yes. The WHOLE story." She replied, with a slightly evil glint in her eyes.

Max POV

*I don't trust this guy…nor do I like the way that Booth is stressed, and the way this 'Sully' guy looked at Temperance.*

Since I still had no idea who this guy was, and what his past was with my daughter, I quickly stepped in before Booth pummeled him.

"I'm Max, Temperance's father, and you are?"

Sully POV

*Hm. Her father…I thought her father was dead…oh well, better late than never. It's not like we won't be back together soon enough anyway.*

"I'm Timothy Sullivan, an old friend of your Tempe's." The men shook hands. Booth took this opportunity to give Bones her glass of water.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey Bones, how are you doing?"

"I've been better, but at least I'm awake now."

Booth smiled his charm smile. "About time Bones. You were starting to make us worry."

She just looked at him over the rim of her glass.

"Where are Thomas and Janine?" Bones asked, effectively changing the subject.

"He's in custody, she's…." he trailed off.

Bones tilted her head to the side. "Booth?"

He sighed; he hadn't wanted to tell her this while she was still in the hospital.

"She got shot, and died in surgery."

"Oh."

"And when you get out of here, and no not before then, you need to give them your statement."

"But Booth, I'm conscious, and completely aware, why can't I take care of this now?"

"BONES! You were SHOT. You need rest, this can wait."

"The sooner we can get him in jail the better."

They failed to notice that everyone was watching them "bicker", with their heads going back and forth like at a tennis match.

"No Bones, you need rest, and this will be taken care of later, and that is final."

Brennan looked down at her lap and muttered under her breath. "Stupid alpha male."

"I heard that."

Any further discussion was forgotten about when there was a small burst of clapping.

Their heads swiveled over to where Angela and Hodgins were trying to blend in with the wall.

Angela it appeared was the one who had started clapping.

"Bravo, bravo! Encore!"

"Ange… you do know that this is not a performance, right?"

"I know sweetie. I thought that deserved a round of applause."

???

"Thank you Angela. Come on people, let's go, Bones needs rest."

"Booth!"

"No Bones, rest. You guys can talk more later." And with that, Booth herded everyone out of the hospital room.

Bones made herself as comfortable as possible, and then closed her eyes.

"Alpha male."


	13. The Truth Emerges, and Cupid Conspiracy

**A/N: Yes. I do own Bones. Wait, we're not on 'Planet You Wish'? Darn, then no, I, sadly, do not own Bones.**

Chapter 13

After Brennan fell asleep, things were tense out in the hallway. Booth was clearly unhappy that Sully was there, and everyone knew it, even Sully. Though he didn't know WHY Booth was angry. And Max had no idea who Sully was, and why Booth didn't like him, but Angela was positive that he would be finding out soon enough.

They stood there in silence, until Booth broke it with, "What are you doing here Sully?"

"I just thought I would come back, and see everyone again, maybe get my old job back. And when I got headquarters, I heard that you and Tempe were kidnapped, so I decided to help get you both back safely."

"Okay, but why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was checking up on Tempe, though I could ask you the same question Booth."

"I'm here, making sure my partner is okay, and taken care of, okay?"

"It's fine Booth, no need to be so defensive."

Before Booth could reply to that, Angela cut in.

"How about we discuss this somewhere else?"

Booth and Sully glared at each other, but eventually went off in different directions, Booth went into Brennan's room, and Sully went who knows where. Probably back to his boat.

For the first time since they left his daughter's room, Max spoke up.

"So, who wants to explain what just happened here?" After what just happened, Angela decided to take this discussion back to her room.

Once the three of them got settled, Angela started explaining, "Well, it all started when Booth was put in therapy for shooting a clown...."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Max just sat there in silence, while his brain processed everything that Angela had just finished telling him. He couldn't help but blame himself for some of this mess, if only they hadn't had to leave Temperance behind with her brother, then she wouldn't be how she was...a brilliant anthropologist, but with so many issues with letting people in, and trusting them.

But he then moved on to anger, how dare this Sully guy, get his daughter to trust him, and then leave her, while he sailed off into the horizon.

*That bastard*

Angela kept a careful eye on Max while he thought through everything, and she paid close attention to when his hands suddenly balled up into fists.

*Uh-oh, enough think-y time*

"Max, no, you cannot kill him, it wouldn't help Brennan at ALL if her father was in prison for killing her ex."

"I wouldn't kill him, per say, more like....injure him a little." He very calmly replied.

"Max, NO. He's a federal agent that would still end up with you in prison."

He was quiet for a minute, but then muttered under his breath, "Only if they found out it was me."

"MAX! Promise me that you will not attack him, okay?"

He looked her in the eyes, and then looked away. "Fine, I promise. I'm gonna go get some coffee, and check on her."

And with that he left the room.

Angela sighed, and looked over at Hodgins who had been sitting there quietly the whole time.

"He's gonna hit him, isn't he?"

Hodgins nodded, "Most likely. The only question is who's going to throw the first punch? Max or Booth?"

Max quietly entered his daughter's room, and stood there for a moment, looking on as the man who was so obviously in love with his daughter, held her hand, and simply looked at her.

Only when the ex-sniper turned his head slightly to look at him, did he step forward, and hand Booth one of the coffee's in his hands.

Booth nodded his thanks, and turned back towards his Bones.

It was quiet for a few minutes, while both men looked down on the woman that was such an important and large part of their lives. The comfortable silence was broken when Max uttered two words.

"Thank you."

Hearing this, Booth looked at him and quirked an eyebrow in question.

Max took a deep breath and proceeded to explain. "Angela told me about the situation with Sully. I just wanted to say thank you, for helping Temperance out, when yet another person walked away from her, out of her life. You being in her life has done so much. She opens up to people more, and she is beginning to better understand what Angela has dubbed 'matters of the heart'. So thank you. You have fixed what I messed up all those years ago."

"You're welcome, I don't really think that I deserve that thanks, I was just looking out for my partner."

It was Max's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Booth questioned.

Max looked at him for a second, and then shrugged, and replied. "Nothing."

Booth's thoughts. *He knows. He's way too observant, he reminds me of Angela in that way.* He focused back on Bones' relaxed, and finally peaceful face. *I promised to protect you, and instead you got shot. You trusted me enough to put me down as your next of kin, and I stretched that trust to have the tracking device implanted so I could protect in these kind of situations, but I failed to save you from that bullet.*

He then groaned, remembering something. *She's going to kill me when she gets better for getting that implanted. But then again, she wouldn't be my Bones if she didn't.* He chuckled a little over that thought, and imagining all the things she would say to him.

Booth was so engrossed in his thoughts; he didn't even notice Max leaving the room, in favor of sitting outside in the chair by the door.

*That boy has got it bad. But good for him, because she does too. Now what will it take for them to both realize this?*

**A/N:Yes, my reason for Booth being able to put the implant in her shoulder, was that she had put him down as 'next of kin' (and his FBI connections) since her family members might not always be there, but she trusted him to always be there for her, so yeah...I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense, or the fact that it probably wouldn't work in the real world, I just wanted to think of a way that they would allow this in a fanfic.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody, sorry I abandoned this for so long, but I'm going to rewrite this story and continue from where it left off, please be patient with me. I hope that you guys still want to read it after all this time!


End file.
